gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumeragi Lee Noriega
is the tactical forecaster and commander of the Celestial Being mothership, Ptolemaios. Personality Sumeragi is a woman of great intelligence, but poor at bearing the burden of making life decisions. Somewhere in her past, she made a critical mistake that cost the lives of many people and through season 1 even the slightest tactical mistake would affect her. Her will and resolve comes off weak as she constantly needs to drink to help her get through the day. She's also known to be a quitter when things get tough for her. Through it all, she still wants to change the world for the better and hoped Aeolia's vision to come true. When that dream faded, she kept running way from her problems by heavy drinking. By season 2, she has lost the will to live on and kept on running into the bottle. However, as Season 2 goes on, she slowly regains her will to fight again and bear her mistakes signified by the fact that she started to drink less and less. By Season 2, Episode 10 once she got passed her faint spells, she slowly became more and more confident. At the end of Season 2, she is able to bear the sins of her mistake and her resolve to change the world is much more stronger then last season. History Season 1 AEU Career & Joining Celestial Being Leesa, Kati Mannequin, and Billy Katagiri studied/worked in a international Union university. She and Kati were aiming to be tactical forecasters so their plans can reduce casualties and save lives. Leesa completed her tactical thesis on unmanned units and graduated at the age of 17. She was an AEU tactical forecaster in a friendly fire incident that was based on her miscalculations. The incident was caused by misinformation that she used to make tactical decisions that ultimately lead to the death of her lover, Emilio. Unable to bear the pain of losing someone dear because of her mistakes, she resigned AEU tactical and drifted for some time. It was around this time that she was noticed by Celestial Being and approved by Veda to be their tactical analyst and forecaster. Since then she has been training with the crew of the Ptolemy and Gundam Meister's for approximately 2 years before their debut to the world. Mission Start After Celestial Being completed their training, Sumeragi planned 12 missions that's considered the sources of conflict around the world. Once all members were prepped, they began their first mission to AEU. While Exia and Dynames were attacking AEU's mobile units, Sumeragi was at Ptolemy's command, observing their progress while drinking alcohol. The crew expressed concern for her drinking over their first mission, but Sumeragi remained confident the Meister's will do fine. After a successful mission, the crew of the Ptolemy and the Meister's watched the world respond to Aeolia Schenberg's media announcement of Celestial Being. Ceylon Sumeragi debriefed the Meister's on their second mission, to end ethnic conflict in Ceylon. She explains that the Tamil and Sinhala people have been at ethnic war since the 20th century. HRL has been tipping the balance of Ceylon's internal conflict by supporting the Tamil people to secure a power line through the country. She assigned each Meister with instructions for Ceylon's battle and dispatched them. After mission accomplished, she reflected how Celestial Being is meant to be tools to change the world while holding another bottle. Supporting Allelujah Haptism Allelujah decided to abort his mission objectives over saving the lives of civilians. Three sections of HRL's orbital station broke apart and the civilians inside will die by gravitating downwards to Earth unless rescued. Sumeragi understood his intentions and had Lockon/Dynames assist Allelujah/Kyrios on the rescue. After the civilians were rescued and Allelujah/Kyrios returned to Ptolemy, he was punished by solitary detention for breaking the rules. Tactical Mistake With HRL In episode 9, HRL forces detected and launched an attack against Celestial Being. Sumeragi planned her own tactical decisions under the presumption they intend to destroy Ptolemy by overwhelming numbers and distractions, but it was not the case. While in the middle of battling the bulk force, Sumeragi realized that their range was too long and not your typical attack to destroy a ship. She realized that it was HRL's ultimate goal to stall all of Celestial Being's forces to isolate one Gundam for capture. HRL's tactics failed due to their poor knowledge of their opponents capabilities; it was still a very narrow escape for Celestial Being and Sumeragi was upset at herself for making another tactical mistake that could've cost lives. Near Fall in Taklamakan Desert Sumeragi was taking a shower when she received tactical data from Billy as a means to lure her out to meet with him. The plans detail about a operation to lure the Gundams out and capture them by wearing them down with overwhelming force. They met at a restaurant bar and Sumeragi was surprised that Billy gave her such highly sensitive military data. Billy wanted to hear her opinions about this data plan and became resistant to answer him. They only met briefly and she had to leave because of Celestial Being matters (unknown to him); Billy assumed she was meeting with a significant other. Sumeragi assured him that she didn't copy his data and left, but she later used those plans under consideration for their next mission. Sumeragi returned to Wang Liu Mei's home (where the rest of Celestial Being members were taking a brief vacation) to prepare their next mission , to Taklamakan Desert of Northern China. Sumeragi reviewed her mission data with Tieria and was concerned for the safety of the Meister's, due in part of Billy's info, and the odds of their survival against overwhelming firepower against the world's forces. Tieria reminded her of their objectives and that their interventions take priority over their own lives. With that reaffirmation, she created mission plan for the Meister's to use to help them survive a nigh impossible mission. As the Meister's endured their 16 grueling hours of armed intervention in Taklamakan, Sumeragi expected the fall of the Meister's. Their odds of surviving the mission was low, but still hoped for some news of them. It was this time the Throne Gundams appeared and rescued the Meisters. When the Meister's sent signals of their return, the crew of Ptolemy was glad to hear they were alright. Sumeragi couldn't figure out how the Meister's survived, but she was glad to be wrong for once. It was when the Meisters returned, that she learned of the Throne Gundams. The Trinty's After learning the Meister's were rescued by the Thrones, they agreed to meet on Ptolemy to learn more of their objectives. Sumeragi was still cautious and had Setsuna/Exia on standby in case there was deception. Sumeragi changed her mind and had Setsuna join the greeting party after she thought the coast was clear. She was surprised to know that the Throne Meister's are young sibling pilots. After introductions, they had a serious discussion over their intentions and objectives since Sumeragi and Veda know nothing of this alleged fellow Celestial Being group. Johann Trinity didn't offer much explanations, but assured them they operate under Aeolia Schenberg's philosophy. It wasn't long that the Thrones began their own arm intervention. Because Sumeragi didn't want their group to associate themselves with the Thrones, the Meister's were told not intervene until they reconnoiter over the matter. Sumeragi had Ian Vashti perform a investigative analysis over Throne Eins and made sure it was done without Veda's knowledge. Distrusting Veda Sumeragi had already begun to suspect that their communications and secrets of Celestial Being has been compromised. Ian's report over Throne Eins' false solar furnace only confirmed her suspicions that their GN and mobile suit technology had been stolen from the data banks of Veda. As Sumeragi realizes she can no longer trust Veda, she began taking actions and decisions without Veda's input and even had Christina and Feldt design a stand alone OS for the Gundam Meister's in case the worst should happen. It wasn't before long that Alejandro Corner hacked into Veda's terminal and attempted to control Celestial Being by controlling Veda (its networked to all of Celestial Being). She had Ian and Lasse retrieve GN Arms in case they needed more firepower. Combating UN Forces First Round It didn't take long for the new UN Forces and their GN-X's tracked down Ptolemy and the Gundams. While in the middle of battle, the worst anticipation occurred, the Gundams were shutdown in the middle of combat. Although Sumeragi didn't know who was tampering with Veda, she implemented the stand-alone OS system to the Gundams soon after Veda deactivated them (Alejandro's doing). Lasse Aeon came back just in time with GN Arms to push back UN Forces into tactical retreat. Lockon was badly hurt and Sumeragi had Dr Moreno dispatched for medical emergency. After Sumeragi inquired about Lockon's health, she reluctantly allowed Lockon to continue fighting (after his insistence). Second Round Shortly before their second engagement with UN Forces, Trans-Am was activated in all of the Gundams GN Drives, giving them a new advantage. Setsuna was returning from Earth after an investigation between the Thrones and UN Forces. Since Ptolemy have no defensive capabilities, Sumeragi can only give tactical commands with the Meister's and depend on Ptolemy's GN Field for defense. During in the middle of combat, the situation looked grave and Lockon decided to sortie without Sumeragi's approval. Knowing their situation, she let Lockon off anyway and hoped Setsuna would return in time to aid Lockon. Towards the end of battle, Sumeragi was anxious to hear everyone report in, but to her sadness Lockon was KIA. Final Round Towards the end of fending off UN Forces, Sumeragi and Ian used a combat container to defend Ptolemy. While the bulk of the GN-X's fought off the Gundams, several managed to make it pass their thin line of defense and attacked Ptolemy. Ian, Feldt, and Sumeragi were inside the combat container and detached from Ptolemy (for some defensive space for Ptolemy) when a GN-X got pass them. The GN-X fired and destroyed Ptolemy, but was quickly destroyed by the combat container's GN particle cannon. After losing Ptolemy, Lichty, and Christina, Sumeragi and the rest monitored the battle situation until it was over. Nothing was mentioned after this, but it can be assumed that Sumeragi and the remaining crew salvaged Nadleeh, Kyrios's GN Drive, Dynames and went into hiding. Setsuna and Exia had disappeared after their fight with Graham and his GN Flag and Allelujah and Kyrios were captured by the UN army though it is likely Kyrios was damaged beyond repair so it may have been either abandoned or scrapped. Four Years Later The status and whereabouts of Sumeragi are unknown in the 4 year epilogue. It was later revealed that she fell into depression and left Celestial Being. She has since been under the care of Billy Katagiri for the year and continues to drown her sorrows in heavy drinking. Season 2 Return to Celestial Being After the fade of Celestial Being, Sumeragi felt her efforts to change the world has been in vain. She has since left Celestial Being on her own volition and stayed with Billy Katagiri for past 2 years. Her sabbatical wasn't a great one either, she spent the better part of her time drinking her woes away. Billy did his best to care for her while she stayed. While waking from a hangover she heard the news of a Gundam sighting. Not long while getting drunk again, she was visited by Setsuna. Billy greeted Setsuna at the door and immediately identified her as Celestial Being's tactical analyst. Setsuna dragged her to the Union orbital elevator to intercept their new Gundam Meister. While riding into space, Sumeragi tells Setsuna how Aeolia's plan was useless and that the changes they did to the world were in vain. Sumeragi admitted to Setsuna that she drowns herself in alcohol to escape from her problems, but Setsuna encourages her to believe in their cause again. While meeting up with Lyle (Lockon Stratos), Sumeragi was still resistant to return. Her insistence was only disrupted when she saw Lockon Stratos among the living. It was then Setsuna explained that this was Lockon's identical twin brother. As the 3 were heading back to Ptolemy 2, their mothership was about to be intercepted by A-Laws. At the immediate threat, Sumeragi takes action and instructs Ptolemy 2 with a improvised battle plan. Her plan worked and the crew survived their first major encounter with A-Laws. After she returns to Ptolemy 2, the crew gives her a warm reception; she still doesn't want to be involved with Celestial Being and locks herself in her quarters. Rescue Allelujah Haptism While still drowning her woes, she heard news of Allelujah Haptism's location. The Ptolemy crew wanted her to return to active duty, but she continues to refuse them, believing her decisions won't make a difference and will endanger their lives. Setsuna told her to leave her regrets behind and pleaded Sumeragi to change her mind. He tells her that they they intend to rescue a comrade and that her tactical plans won't be at fault for this mission. Sumeragi briefly paused and relented to cooperate. Blitzkrieg Plan Sumeragi created a 5 minute blitzkrieg assault upon the Federation anti-government detention facility. The plan involves using Ptolemy 2 to crash into the sea to create a tsunami. The tidal wave would cause chaos and confusion while dampening the beam efficiency of enemy particle weapons. While Ptolemy 2 is being attacked under water, Setsuna/00 will crash into the facility and have Setsuna liberate Allelujah on foot. Tieria/Seravee will defend 00 Gundam's position until Setsuna liberates Allelujah and return to 00. Lockon/Cherudim will provide sniper support on Seravee's position. Once Allelujah is liberated, Arios Gundam will be launched and intercept Allelujah for escape. When all aspects of the mission parameters are completed in 5 minutes, all Gundams/Meister's are to return to Ptolemy 2 for an submariner escape. With Allelujah and the rest of Meister's back in safety, Sumeragi had a sigh of relief that her plan worked. With a few minor hitches in the plan, including the rescue of Princess Marina Ismail and Allelujah's extended time, the plan was considered a success. Official Return to Celestial Being Allelujah went to Sumeragi's room to share a bottle of wine. He talked to her about his past history with Soma Peries and his desire to return win back Marie in spite of the fact they're enemies. Sumeragi expressed envy/jealousy for Allelujah to have a reason to fight when she doesn't have one. Allelujah assures her that her reason(s) to fight will happen one day. While in her room, Ptolemy 2 was attacked by a Federation carrier and submarine mobile armor, Trilobite. The crew was in a state of panic as Ptolemy was taking in water and a chemical webbing was used to constrict Ptolemy from opening their catapult doors and weapons bays. She calmed the bridge crew and gave instructions to deal with their situation. She sortied the Gundams to destroy Trilobyte and manage Ptolemy while the Meister's take care of the Federation carrier. The battle was a draw as Kataron interfered and the Gundams returned to Ptolemy 2. It's unclear what was the complete reason, but this particular engagement with Federation Forces motivated her to don the Celestial Being uniform and returned to active duty as their tactical forecaster and commander of Ptolemy 2. It's possible the constant attacks upon Ptolemy and the danger her comrades faced gave her the reason(s) to take responsibilities once again. Kataron Incident After Kataron intercepted Celestial Being, the crew agreed to have a meeting with their resistance leaders to discuss political/military matters. They went to their secret hideout in the Rub' al Khali Desert, where Kataron senior members Klaus and Shirin disucuss about a partnership against the Earth Sphere Federation. Sumeragi told them Celestial Being won't cooperate in their political ideologies, they're only interested in eliminating A-Laws. Klaus wants to support Celestial Being in some way, but Sumeragi felt they aren't capable of helping them since they don't even have a formidable military force. Sumeragi and the rest of the Meister's shortly left. It was between this time A-Laws was tipped off of Kataron's location. Wang Liu Mei quickly informed Sumeragi and the crew of Kataron's impending danger and double backed to help them. By the time Ptolemy 2 returned to Kataron base, the facility was destroyed with bodies lying throughout the opening passage way. Haunted Memories Sumeragi had Ptolemy activate its cloaking field to temporarily shield Kataron's base as they recover the dead and prepare for relocation. While observing the dead and injured, a Kataron member was mourning the death of a comrade and mentioned familiar words that remind her of Emilio. Sumeragi had an immediate memory flash of that dark moment in her life as her tactical decisions cost the life of her beloved Emilio and collapsed from mental fatigue. The crew was baffled about her condition and without Dr. Moreno, they put her in infirmary stasis chamber to recover. It was while she was wrestling with her past in her unconscious state that Ptolemy 2 and the Meister's needed her most as A-Laws intercepted and engaged Celestial Being. She wakes up just in time to tell the Ptolemy to launch dense particle missiles with a smokescreen. After a compromised survey at an A-Laws party, Sumeragi sent Allelujah and Lyle to rescue Tieria and Setsuna, who were being attacked by Ali Al-Saachez. Determining that the enemy will be surrounding them in 12 hours, she devises a plan to bring them into space. When a number of Trilobite attacked, she has three of the Gundams, except 00, use Trans Am to push the Ptolemy 2 up into space. She also calculated that the A-Laws will be waiting for an ambush after the Gadessa blasted them three angles off course. Luckily, she made the right call by launching 00 during atmospheric exit to defend Ptolemy. The Ptolemy then received a light message from Kati Mannequin, who had her suspicions confirmed. Sumeragi realized that there was no escape from her unerasable past. Return to Lagrange 3 As Sumeragi ponders why Kati joined the A-Laws, the ship's sensors detect and incoming mobile suit. Setsuna/00 sorties to engage only to learn that the suit's capabilities far exceed his own. The suit then retreat when Ptolemy and Cherudim provide firing support. Sumeragi analyzes that the attack was a feint and a warning from the A-Laws, meaning that they have already deployed forces in the area and that the need for the 0 Raiser is more dire than ever When they arrived at Krung Thep, Sumeragi immediately demanded that repairs and resupplying begin immediately. After the 00 Raiser test, the crew learns that the A-Laws are using an orbital weapon called Memento Mori to destroy the Seel Kingdom. Tieria then tells them that the true power behind the A-Laws are the Innovators; enhanced humans who can link with Veda, which Tieria can do. Though Tieria is an Innovator, Sumeragi reminds him that he is their comrade. Battle of Lagrange 3 Suddenly, three A-Laws motherships locate Krung Thep, forcing Ptolemy to halt resupplying operations. To provide cover for the non-combat staff to escape, Ptolemy and the Gundams set out to engage the A-Laws. Unfortunately, many enemy mobile suits come out of nowhere, having hid their heat signatures with drapes and kept attacking in waves. 00 was separated from the rest and Ptolemy's hull was punctured by Gadessa. Sumeragi had Saji go to the hanger, where the hull was breached and where Ian was tuning the 0 Raiser. Soon, Saji had mounted the 0 Raiser with red Haro, acting on Ian's orders; Sumeragi allows him to launch, seeing that the Twin Drive System might be their only way out of this mess and to defeat Kati's strategy. Her prediction turned out to be accurate, as 00 Raiser was able to decimate the enemy, forcing the A-Laws to retreat. Ptolemy 2 then sped off to Earth using Trans Am to destroy Memento Mori. Memento Mori Assault Because Wang hadn't reported to them in hours, Sumeragi had Ptolemy hold back, while Setsuna/00 Raiser sortied to assist the Katharon fleet in its losing battle. Soon, they receive information on the superweapon from an agent and Sumeragi quickly devises a mission plan. She had Ptolemy race along the lower ring, right in Memento Mori's blind spot, but the A-Laws interception fleet tried forcing the ship into the line of fire. But before the mission commenced, she asked Marie a favour. With the right calculations for timing, Ptolemy avoided the particle beam with Arios' Trans Am and then resumed its course. However, because all of Arios' Trans Am was being used to propel Ptolemy, they couldn't use the GN Field and had to rely on Cherudim's Shield Bits for defense. When they got close enough to Memento Mori, Sumeragi issued Tieria to fire Seravee's hyper burst mode at the satellite arms, followed by a salvo of GN missiles. This exposed Memento Mori's electromagnetic light, resonance chamber for Lockon/Cherudim to snipe. Once Memento Mori is destroyed, Ptolemy races away from the combat zone and issued 00 Raiser to retreat. However, sensors detected a Gadessa, a Garazzo and a mobile armor approaching, attacking Ptolemy in its state of low performance. Sumeragi managed to have Ptolemy use the shots fired at them as propulsion and laid a smokescreen to escape down to Earth. Coup d'état Once the Ptolemaios arrived at Africa and recovers Setsuna, Sumeragi notices that the way the military has concentrated in two areas around the orbital elevator is odd, and she suspects that they’re hiding something. Based on this, she has Feldt show her the wind data of the surrounding area, and from it, she figures out that the Federation forces are deployed so that they’re out of the way in case the orbital elevator falls down. This leads her to realize that A-LAWS has another satellite weapon. Relationships Celestial Being Veda Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei Lockon Stratos Tieria Erde Allelujah Haptism Crew of Ptolemaios Feldt Grace Christina Sierra Ian Vashti Joyce Moreno Lichtendahl Tsery Lasse Aeon Agents/Supporters Wang Liu Mei Hong Long UN Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Union Billy Katagiri Billy was Sumeragi's classmate in college and they continued to keep in touch after their college days and time with Prof Eifman. He's always been romantically interested in Sumeragi and openly shows his interest in her. She's been distant with people of her past, but Billy has always made an effort to catch her attention, even if it means only a moment with her. He tends to grab her attention by talking about her profession as a tactical analyst and would mention sensitive Union military operations to talk to her. Billy became a convenience for her due to his deep connections with Union military defenses and his willingness to openly discuss such matters to get her attention. Ralph Eifman Professor Eifman and Billy worked with Sumeragi in her early career as a tactical analyst/forecaster, but it was never clear was title "professor" a polite way of addressing Eifman or a real teacher to her. After the infamous incident that scarred Sumeragi, she became estranged to the professor, not once contacting him. She seems to care for him to some degree after hearing his death by Team Trinity. HRL Sergei Smirnov Though they never met face-to-face, many missions and battles that involved HRL forces were countered by Sergei. As a tactical analyst/forecaster, Sumeragi knows Sergei by his reputation has a formidable tactician of Russia. AEU Kati Mannequin Sumeragi was acquainted with Kati, who led the UN Forces against Celestial Being. Kati also notes that many of the tactics were similar to Sumeragi's, whom she refers to as Kujo. Kati gets her suspicions confirmed after recognizing many of her tactics. Kati si determined to show Kujo that eradicating war is just a foolish dream. Emilio Ribisi External Links Sumeragi on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters